Information networks, such as the Internet or World Wide Web, allow any user with an electronic device capable of accessing one of these huge information networks to access a variety of information streams. In addition to static information sources, many information streams are available from these information networks. These information streams constantly provide new information on various topics from individual users, websites, and corporations. Some of the information streams available over these information networks contain information related to live broadcasts.
Users, when viewing live broadcasts, may desire to access the latest information related to the live broadcasts. Such information is available on information streams available to them on the information network. However, few users are willing to spend significant time or energy finding and monitoring these information streams themselves, as it would significantly distract from the experience of viewing the live broadcast. Accordingly, a method which would allow a user to easily view relevant information from information streams would significantly enhance the experience of a user viewing a live broadcast.